Must be Love
by Hikari Hanazono 17
Summary: It's almost graduati0n in junior high school. What will happen to Gray and Lucy? will they develop feeling for each other? Find out. Read&Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It's my first time to write a story about fairy tail. I read S.A a lot. But since I love GraLu, I decided to make a story about them.

I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters. Just my OC's.

R&R guys!

This happened in the real world. No magic etc. :D

Please, if I have mistakes or something just correct me. And also you can suggest in what I should do next or just PM me.

**Summary**

It's almost vacation time in the Junior High School. The group is in the rooftop when suddenly…. Natsu started a conversation. This story is about GraLu.

It's almost vacation in the Junior high school. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel headed to their classroom. It's their last year in school. They are graduating students. They got to their seats. Lucy was not that happy because she noticed that Gray is ignoring her.

Natsu texted Erza 'Erza, are you noticing something here?'

'Yeah, it's like Gray is ignoring Lucy. Let's talk later okay? I'll talk to Lucy first.' Erza replied to Natsu's text message. (Erza stand up and got to Lucy)

"Lucy, what's happening? Is there something wrong? Can I help?" Erza said to Lucy.

"No, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Gray is ignoring me these last few days.

"Oh, I see. That's why your sad." Erza replied

" Yes" Lucy said bowing her head.

A student from outside told the other students that their teacher Ma'am Levy is coming.

"Better go back to my seat, Bye Lucy." Erza said smiling at Lucy.

"Bye." Lucy whispered.

Their teacher got to their classroom. When their teacher arrived the student got up to their seats and greeted their teacher. "Good morning ma'am Levy" the students said.

"Good morning class. Let us check If all are present." Ma'am Levy said to her students.

Levy checked the attendance and made an announcement.

"We will have no classes for two days. As we all know it's the last exams. Since we had finished our topic and all the other teachers are busy preparing and making the test exams for all of you. No teachers will go to your classroom. You can go wherever you like in the campus you can go at the mall but, be sure before going anywhere tomorrow you will go to me and check your attendance and you can go. That's all " Ma'am Levy said. "You can now go to wherever place you wanna go. Just be careful. Goodbye class." Levy added.

"Goodbye Ma'am Levy" The students said to their adviser. All got out of the room except the group of Erza and her friends.

"So where do you wanna go?" Erza asked the others.

"Let's go to the carnival!" Lucy suggested.

"Right!" Natsu said with a smile.

The carnival is just a few kilometers from their school. So they decided to walk from their school to the Carnival.

~~~Few minutes later~~~

They arrive at the Carnival. They were all five so Erza decided to divide the group into three because the Horror train has two seats each.

"Ok the grouping will be like this "Gajeel you're in the third seat. Lucy and Gray, You two on the second seat while me and Natsu on the first seat. Okay?" Erza said.

"Okay! Come on! Let's ride! You ready guys?" Natsu replied.

"We're ready!" Everybody slightly yelled.

They all got to their seat. And a few minutes later the ride is full, "Fasten your seatbelts, in just a few minutes the ride will start" The announcer said. They all fasten their seatbelts. After fastening their seatbelts the ride to the horror train started.

'These are all fake, nothing to be scared of' Lucy thought.

When the ride started, Lucy screamed a lot but Gray is in silent motion.

"Lucy, these are all fake, nothing to worry about" Gray said to Lucy

"I know, but these, looks real. It's really scary." Lucy replied.

"Just calm down, You'll see , You're going to enjoy the ride." Gray replied.

"Right. Thanks " Lucy replied.

"No problem." Gray said.

a few minutes later when the ride is over…..

"That was fun!" Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, fun, More like scary.." Erza replied

"Yeah that's fun." Gray said.

"I had fun! In screaming" Lucy said while laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" they all laughed.

~~ An hour late ~~

They all had fun riding in different rides.

"Let's go to the mall!" Lucy and Erza said.

"Yeah let's buy some clothes for our graduation. We need to dress beautiful since it's our last year in school. A few months later we are going to work for ourselves we all know that." Natsu said.

"Yeah, right" Gray replied.

"Come on let's go!" Erza said with a smile.

"Oh, I remember I did not brought any money." Natsu said frowning.

"Me neither" Gray and Lucy said.

"Oh Come on! We can walk to your house before we go to the mall! And we can have lunch there!" erza said.

"Or we can go to our house first and and ride in my Limousine. Does anybody knows how to drive?" Lucy said with a questioning face.

"I know how to drive." Gray said.

"Can you drive us?" Lucy said.

"Of course, you're my friends." Gray said.

They walk and walk until they arrived at Lucy's House. Lucy called their maid Lean (OC) to prepare them juice so they can drink before they go to the mall.

"Lean? Can you please get us some juice? We're so thirsty." Lucy said to Lean.

"Yes ma'am is there anything else?" Lean said with a smile.

"Can you get my Hello Kitty wallet in my room?" Lucy asked Lean

"Of course ma'am. The pink one or the black one?" Lean asked Lucy.

"The pink one. Thank you Lean." Lucy said.

"Your welcome ma'am Lucy." Lean said before leaving.

"Wow, Lucy. That's very generous of you." Natsu said while wearing a smile.

"I'm not mean you know." Lucy said laughing.

A few minutes later the maid arrived with the juice and with Lucy's wallet.

"Ma'am Lucy, Here you go" Lean said.

"Thank you so much Lean" Lucy said.

"Your welcome again ma'am" Lean said leaving.

After drinking they all got to the Limousine and their security guard opened the door.

Long chapter huh? So what do you think guys? I will have a few OC's in this story so if the their names aren't familiar. It's my OC.

Don't forget to leave a review.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I don't have some inspiration right now. If you have any ideas just leave it as a review or you can PM me. Thank you for your support. It's already school time in here so I'm sorry if am couldn't update fast. **

You want to be friends with me? Just PM me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here I come with chapter 2! So? Did you like the chapter 1? Remember, this is my first fairy tail fanfic, so grammars and other translation are wrong just correct me. By the way sorry for the very ate update I'm so busy in school there are many reports to be done. Hope you'll understand. Here we go with chap 2!

Disclaimer: I still don't own fairy tail. Just my OC's and this story's plotline

* * *

**Flashback**

They walk and walk until they arrived at Lucy's House. Lucy called their maid Lean (OC) to prepare them juice so they can drink before they go to the mall.

"Lean? Can you please get us some juice? We're so thirsty." Lucy said to Lean.

"Yes ma'am is there anything else?" Lean said with a smile.

"Can you get my Hello Kitty wallet in my room?" Lucy asked Lean

"Of course ma'am. The pink one or the black one?" Lean asked Lucy.

"The pink one. Thank you Lean." Lucy said.

"Your welcome ma'am Lucy." Lean said before leaving.

"Wow, Lucy. That's very generous of you." Natsu said while wearing a smile.

"I'm not mean you know." Lucy said laughing.

A few minutes later the maid arrived with the juice and with Lucy's wallet.

"Ma'am Lucy, Here you go" Lean said.

"Thank you so much Lean" Lucy said.

"Your welcome again ma'am" Lean said leaving.

After drinking they all got to the Limousine and their security guard opened the gate.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

It was a silent ride to the mall. When they arrived at the mall Lucy was so amazed 'cause the mall is so big. Lucy never had time to go out because her daddy won't allow her the previous years. So she did not expect that the mall was this big. It has 4 floors, the fourth floor is where you can find the clothes store. Lucy and the gang rode the elevator so they can reach the fourth floor. When they reach the fourth floor Lucy and Erza got to the "Fabulous Dresses Shop". While Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray Got to the "Men's clothes Shop" (I don't know if those shop exists I just made them).

After 30 minutes search for clothes Lucy found some few Dresses, Jeans and Shirts. Lucy found a Purple knee – length dress with no straps with glitters and laces on it. That gave Lucy some sparkling look. She also found a Black cocktail dress with straps with white belt on it. She also found some pink jeans that looks perfect in the white tank top with flower on the strap she found a while ago. She also found a Black short shorts that looks great on the White shirt printed with pink headphone on it. It really matches Lucy's personality because she likes music.

After a while Erza also found a White under the knee length dress that has Black belt and A black flower on it. She also found a Leather jacket and Black jeans that looks great on the white shirt printed with a purple guitar on it.

While the three boys, well Gray found some Black pants, black shoes, plain White long-sleeved polo and Black stripe printed neck tie and a black suit. While Gajeel found White pants, Black shoes, Black long sleeved polo white neck tie and White suit. And Natsu found brown pants, white long-sleeved polo, Black shoes, Black neck tie and a white suit.

They all paid for their clothes. The girls still don't have some shoes, purse and some accessories to wear on their graduation.

"Whoa! You two really love shopping" Natsu exclaimed to the two Girls, Lucy and Erza.

"They sure did." Gajeel said.

"We still don't have shoes and accessories that will look great on these clothes. Can you hold them for us while we looks for shoes and accessories? " Lucy said to the three boys.

"Of Course we would." Gray answered.

"Thank You! We will meet at the Food court, is it okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, That's better so we can sit hahaha" Gray said laughing.

"Erza, Come on! Let's go to the "Girl's shoes and accessories boutique". " Lucy said to Erza.

"Let's go!" Erza Exclaimed.

The girls got to the shop. Lucy found purple high heels that looks great on her purple dress and a Fancy silver-colored necklace and earrings with purple fancy diamond on it. Erza found a fancy Silver-colored Necklace and bracelet with letter E on it and White high heels with a black Ribbon on the middle. Lucy also bought beat headphones colored in pink.

"These will look Perfect on our dresses!" Lucy exclaimed.

"They sure will, Look what I found!" Erza said

"Wow! That'll look great on you!" Lucy said

"C'mon let's find a pair of rubber shoes for our jeans." Erza said to Lucy

"Let's go!" Lucy answered.

They both look around the shop and Lucy found a Pink sketchers shoes with some flower details on it and as glitters. While Erza found a Black leather boots and that has small chains on it.

They both paid for the things they bought on the cash register. After paying, the two rode to the elevator to reach the third floor. When they reached the third floor they saw Gray, Natsu and Gajeel sitting on the Food court they got their and started a conversation before going home.

"Hey guys" Erza said.

"Done shopping?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered

"Let's go home." Gray said.

They all got up and used the elevator to reach the ground floor. They went to the parking lot. They put their shopping bags on the car and got in. Gray drove every one of them to their houses. And a last, Lucy and Gray are alone. It was quiet until Gray started a conversation.

"So, I was thinking if we could go out some time?" Gray asked Lucy.

"uhmm, okay. Later? 7 pm? Is it okay?" Lucy answered.

"Yes, it's okay. I'll pick you up 7 pm sharp." Gray answered.

"Okay. We better get home it's already 4:30 pm." Lucy said.

"Yeah, Right. Sorry" Gray said.

Gray then Lucy home, and he walk home because he only lives few kilometers away from Lucy's mansion. When Lucy got home she gave the clothes she bought to Lean. She got to her room and rest for a while. After resting she got in to the shower and take a bath for refreshment. When she finished taking a bath, she looked at the clock and it's already 5:10 pm. She got dressed. She wore a White dress with laces and white high heels with ribbon. She used the purse her daddy gave her when she turned 18. It was a white purse with black ribbon on it. She tied her hair neatly with a black pony tail. She put some make ups on, like lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush on and a light pink eye shadow. After getting ready for their date Lucy got down and watched some television to spend time while waiting for Gray to arrive.

**GRAY'S P.O.V.**

'I asked her for a date, and now it's already 6:30 I'm going to pick her up.' Gray was very happy that he finally asked Lucy for a date. He had always wanted to do this but he just can't.

'This is it. I'm finally going out with Lucy.' He thought. 'I can't believe I did this.' He added to his thoughts.

'_hey Gray, I know you can do this, in fact you just can, you just need to be strong. You love her and you need to do this if you really want to get her.' _Gray's conscience said.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Gray got to Lucy's house to pick her up for their date.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Gray asked Lucy

"I don't know. Maybe at the movies?" Lucy said

"Okay, what will we watch?" Gray asked.

"Twilight Breaking dawn 2" Lucy said with a smile. (yeah, I know it's not already showing in the movies but I can't think of a movie title so, that's it.)

"Right, great idea." Gray answered

After the conversation they both remained silent, until they arrived at the mall and got to the movie house. Gray bought some ticket in the ticket booth and gave one to Lucy.

'Thanks." Lucy whispered.

"You're welcome" Gray answered.

They got some snacks. Gray bought a large size cheese flavored pop corn and two medium sized soda. As they enter the movie house they both looked for an empty seat so they can sit and watch the movie.

"There, I can see two empty seats." Gray said to Lucy

"Right, better go there now." Lucy said.

They both got to the place where Gray saw two empty seats. Just in time to watch the movie. Lucy was so happy because she watched all of the twilight movies except this one.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"It's no big deal, I have always wanted to ask you for a date but I can't do it. And now as we can see I did it. Hehe" Gray said laughing

Lucy wore a smile while watching the movie. When the movie was finished they both got up their seats and walk out of the movie house.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Gray asked Lucy. "don't worry my treat." Gray added.

"Deluxe restaurant? They cook tasty food there" Lucy said ( Deluxe restaurant is a restaurant here in the Philippines )

"Sure, why not? Besides the food there is delicious" Gray said.

"Alright then. Let's go" Lucy said.

They went out of the mall and go to the parking lot. After that Gray drive them to the restaurant. In the car Gray started a conversation.

"So Lucy, um how can I say this… so who's your crush?" Gray Asked.

"Uhmm, it's Loke." Lucy lied. The real thing is she's inlove with Gray, Not Loke!

"Oh, I see." Gray said.

For Gray, that was really painful. Yes, painful. He could feel his heart beating with pain. (Just imagine when your busted)

'_Ouch, that hurts, it really hurts, knowing the love of my life inlove with another guy. TOTAL HEARTBREAK' Gray thought._

While on the way to the restaurant Gray felt total Heartbreak. He remained silent because of what he heard. He couldn't think of a way so that Lucy will fall for him. But no, he don't need to do That, Lucy's in love with him. He didn't bother to speak. He loves Lucy, but knowing she's inlove with somebody else? It really hurts you know. When they arrived at the restaurant they sat on an empty table and ordered some food. They ordered Butter Chicken, 2 rice and 2 Iced tea. When the waiter leave the table Gray started a conversation.

"So, It's Loke." Gray said.

"Yes." Lucy lied.

"Why not me? I have loved you since then. Why?" Gray asked Lucy.

"I'm sorry I lied. It's not Loke. It's YOU,." Lucy answered.

"oh. Why didn't you told me?" Gray asked.

"It's just that uhmm I don't know how to say this. But I'm gonna say it anyway. I Love You Gray." Lucy said looking down.

"I LOVE YOU MORE." Gray said Smiling.

Their ordered arrived and there was an awkward silence between the two. No one bothered to break the silence. After eating Gray held Lucy's hand while walking to the parking lot. Lucy was blushing madly because this is the first time that her love held her hand. When they arrived at the car Gray opened the door for Lucy and Lucy got in. it was a quiet ride. Gray drove Lucy home. When they arrived at Lucy's place he opened the door for Lucy.

"Thankyou." Lucy said smiling.

"I love you." Gray said

"I love you too." Lucy said

"Good night, Sweet dreams." Gray said smiling.

"Same to you." Lucy answered.

* * *

Author's note:

_So? What do you think of chapter 2? It's pretty long eh? Once again, I'm really sorry for the late updates. Don't worry I'm gonna do the chapters long so you'll enjoy reading it ;). Please don't forget to read and review. So that I'm gonna have inspiration. Pleaseeeeee? (Puppy eyes) I'm sorry if you don't like my stiry it's my first fairy tail fanfic. I'm not a good writer anyway. Hope you'll read my story. Favorite? Follow? Review? No problem! Criticisms are allowed but please don't make It as bullying. It hurts also you know. Hehe! So R&R please! Thankyou for the first review I received. Hope you like it!_


End file.
